


How the Tables have Turned

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Specific Route, One-Shot, implied pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai comes in after a disaster of a day, and Hana finds herself in the unusual position of having to comfort her roommate rather than the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Tables have Turned

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (thanks Tomate): MaiHana, “I just want a hug.”  
> Instead of going for the obvious, I decided to reverse the roles a bit, with Mai in need of a hug rather than Hana. Just a warning: I've only played like the first part of this game, and even then it was a few months ago and I haven't been able to put it on my new computer, so if anything's not canon-compliant, super sorry.  
> Also, the Kellz briefly mentioned is PokeKellz from The Dex, because I saw an thing on Tumblr with her on Mai's volleyball team and that is a wonderful idea.

As the door creaked open, Hana was greeted with an unusual sight. Mai’s normal carefree air was all but gone, the bounce in her step replaced with a tired, dragging gait. Her friend looked exhausted- no, more than that, utterly drained. 

 

Hana shook her head with a sympathetic smile. She knew that feeling. She’d worn that face that just screamed “make this day go away” more times than she could count. 

 

“What happened?”, she questioned, but regretted the words. No, no, if she was in Mai’s place, she wouldn’t want to be asked about it, why had she said that.

 

But to her surprise, Mai looked over at her with a bleary eyed stare and gave a sideways grin. “Everything happened,” she sighed as she started to climb the ladder onto the top bunk. Plopping down above her, Hana heard something that sounded like screaming into a pillow, which went on for a good two minutes, at least.

 

Eventually, Mai let out a final groan and then launched into a pillow-muffled run-on sentence explanation. “So I accidentally hit Kellz in the nose at Volleyball practice, and Jared was passing by when it happened and I know he saw it and then I heard Mimi whispering about how I probably did it on purpose and now I’m pretty sure half the team believes it and plus I know I failed that quiz today and my parents won’t answer my calls and-”

 

She let out another scream, and Hana peeked out from under the bunk to look up at her friend, who was leaning over the side of the bunk, hugging a pillow with one arm and dangling the other half in front of her face. Mai glanced down and gave a sigh. “Sorry, it’s just been a long day, alright? I’m fine.”

 

“I’m fine” was a sentence that had lost all meaning to Hana long ago, and the lifeless way her roommate said it didn’t lend it any credibility. So she reached up and squeezed Mai’s hand. 

 

“Sorry it’s going so rough for you, but if this place has taught me anything, it’s that it’ll pass,” she assured her friend. “Stains come out of blouses, the sun comes out from behind the clouds, and I really don’t think anyone would believe Mimi about that anyways.”

 

Mai gave a humorless laugh. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Besides, if I was actually gonna break someone’s nose, I would go right for Mimi herself!”

 

Despite it feeling hollow and wrong, Hana laughed along with her. She still felt like something wasn’t right, like Mai hadn’t said everything she wanted to say, but she also knew she wasn’t one to talk. 

 

So instead, she looked up and offered the warmest smile she could muster. “You need anything?”

 

Hazel eyes bore into her for a solid minute before they started welling up with tears, and Mai quickly climbed down to sit beside her and wrapped her in a tight, desperate hug. Sobs came from her friend, and all Hana could think to do was trace circles on her back and softly assure her that everything would be fine. 

 

After a minute, Mai pulled away and wiped the tears out of her eyes. “Ah, sorry, I just, I really needed a hug, okay?”

 

Hana found herself laughing again, this time truthfully. “No, don’t apologize!”, she exclaimed. “I mean, heh, it’s not like you haven’t done this for me a few dozen times.”

 

A loud, natural laugh came from Mai as well. “Wow, you’re right! Guess this is payback for me having to dry your tears all those times, right?”

 

Mai seemed to realize her mistake as Hana began to freeze. “No, no, I don’t mind!”, she assured her. “I love you- being there for you, I mean.”

 

She looked away and gave another lifeless chuckle. “I… that came out wrong, I swear.”

 

From the way she seemed to suddenly draw away, from the way the heat evaporated from the air, Hana seriously doubted that. 

 

So instead, she grabbed Mai’s hand, lacing their fingers together, and pressed it to her cheek. “And I love being there for you too!”

  
Looking back at her, Mai gave a teary smile.


End file.
